wild child 20
by Maddie-Sun97
Summary: what happens when a year 10 high school goes to boarding school meets the guy of her dreams and finds herself in a lot of trouble


Ahhhh! I screamed this can't happen boarding school. They can't do this they just can't. Poppy we're your parents of course we can. Poppy is a 15 year old high school drop out. She has been to 3 different schools one was catholic and two public schools she is in year 10 and her parents don't know what to do with her. So they decided on boarding school for young ladies. "That's GAY!" Poppy yelled. "That's enough Poppy" her father Dean Moore was the dean of Yale the best institute in America and her step mother Danielle Moore was a layer. Danielle let out a sad sigh "she used to look up to us, if only there was another way" "but mum I promise I will be extra good I will do anything" "NO! Poppy our decision is final"

Poppy was a tall brown haired green eyed 15 year old high school drop out she had a tiny tattoo that said _**FEARLESS**_and a nose piercing

"You have the rest of the weekend to pack your things before you leave for England". So Poppy spent the rest of the weekend packing for England little did she know what was to come…

The day had arrived when Poppy got to the airport she realized her parents where holding something each in their hands "Poppy this is for you" Poppy opened the gifts and found a puppy in one she called him Astro. Astro is a short haired Chihuahua. "thanks mum", 'here this is for you' Poppy shook the box it made a tiny rattling sound, she opened the box and saw a emerald green stone ring the size of a potato (metaphorically of course)

Poppy finally caught the plane to England it was a 24 hour flight she finished sending her parents emails about Astro and how bored she was. She walked out of the airport feeling cold wearing her ring and carrying her luggage and Astro she saw a sign that read Poppy Moore she went with the lady and hoped into a limo she found out the lady was the principle of the English boarding academy for young ladies how she wished all her friends where there. The ladies name was Mrs. Kensington but you can call me Mrs. K she said "here is your map of the school, dorm location (bedroom) which you will be sharing with 4 other girls, timetable of all your classes." When they arrived at the school she saw that there was a boy's school across the road Poppy got a tour of the school.

"Poppy before you leave can I see you in my office". "Sure". " These are your house and school rules…rule number one no phones except weekends rule two lights out 10 pm and the final rule absolutely under no circumstances are the girls of my school allowed to visit the BOYS academy got it…good you may go" Poppy found herself in the library checking out books for her school subjects. "hi Emily my name is Grace and this is Megan, Montana and Maddie" "nice to meet you Poppy" "um… you to" "we share the dorm with you" "okay" "here we will help you unpack" grace had raven black hair, blue eyes, and was the same size as Poppy, Maddie and Megan Maddie had brown hair with green/brown eyes, Megan had blond hair with hazel eyes. Montana was a brunet with purple and blond streaks with green eyes. "We have a TV. But we only get American channels". Poppy had finished unpacking all her thing when a bra flew out the window "NO. Quick after that bra" so she ran after it and ran into the boys academy then it then it stopped so she went to pick it up "let me help you" called a sweet voice which was like an angles voice. Poppy was deep in thought and said to herself now I know what Mary and Jesus felt like. "Oh no its fine" "no I insist" "…okay" "well you will defiantly need this now won't you" Poppy blushed

"Thank-you…" "James my name is James…and you are"… "Poppy" by this time Poppy should be heading back for dinner. "Well James bye" "Poppy I hope I can see you again" "well I can promise you that I will". "poppy where were you its almost time for dinner" "why are you holding your bra" "well you promise you can't tell anyone got it" "got it" "well I was un packing when the wind picked up my bra and flew into the boys academy" "no way OMG, what where you thinking" "and this boy James came to help me and he said well I hope I can see you again, I replied I promise you will".

After dinner Poppy was feeding Astro, and then she sent her parents an email about James. Her mum replied what dose he looks like poppy replied brown hair and hazel eyes

Dear Poppy how are you doing he sounds HOT! Is he available, what dose his voice sounds like oh if you don't call keeps on him I will?

Miss you lots,

Love Chloe

Chloe was poppy's best friend they did everything together absolutely everything.

"Its 8:30 am time to get ready" "ready for what Poppy yelled" "the assembly which only happens once a week and if we are all very good we can sit with the boys…EEEK I'm so excited" Poppy grabbed all her make-up and got all dressed up for the assembly dress just above the knee shoes high heels concourse.

"Hi" that voice sounded very familiar "James hi I said I would see you soon" "yeah well I was wondering… maybe if…" "Come along student's time to sit down" the assembly was boring but two good things came out of it. Number one I found out that there was a school dance coming up a number two I got to sit next to James. "Poppy can I talk to you" "yeah sure what's up" "well like I said before if your not busy or doing anything Saturday night I would like to take you on a date." "Well…" "Please I know we just met and all but I wanted so badly to ask you out." "sure but are we allowed" "yes everyone is allowed to go out with each other on Saturday" "pick me up at 7:00 pm" Poppy walked back to her dorm and emailed her mum saying that James had asked her out on a date and that she said yes.

Now the question remained what to wear Poppy walked up to the principle's office "headmistress" "yes" "can I go out shopping for some clothes I didn't bring many with me" "sure just be back before dinner and bring your friends with you"

"Yes miss".

"Guys were going shopping for clothes" Poppy, grace, Maddie, Montana and Megan went all over town shopping for the perfect outfit for her date. Then she came across the perfect red silky short dress. Poppy went inside and asked how much for the red dress. Poppy found out that the dress was £100 pounds. So Poppy asked if the clerk could put the dress on hold for £10 pound deposit on the dress. Poppy went home that night thinking that £10 pounds was not enough to keep the dress on hold, and tried to think of some lame excuses to make sure that James wouldn't go out with her Poppy decided to call her mum she figured her mum would have been in this situation before. "Hi mum"

"Hi sweetie…how are you"

James asked me out on a date and I said yes so I went shopping and now I think I can't go out with him because I found the perfect dress and shoes, accessories and I am not sure if I have £200 pounds on me"

"Listen here you know when you first arrived at this school and there was that note on your bed…"

"Yeah"

"Well in that was your credit card"

"YES! So I can now go on my date with James…EEEK I am so excited, thanks mum love you tell dad I love him to bye". That morning Poppy got up and got everyone in her dorm up to make an announcement. Simone was trying to get Maddie up by saying "Maddie you ass wipe! Wake up! As soon as she heard montanna say that she was wide awake. Poppy began to talk and said "you all know the dress and accessories I found well I can buy them mum told me where my credit card was."

"So what will you do now" asked Maddie in a half awake voice. Poppy went to gloss, diva and the shop where she found the red dress and bought all of it then when they all came out of the dress shop they noticed Ashley (Ashley was a student at the girls school) with a mad look on her face. "Hey you come over here"

"Me"

"Yeah you"

Poppy walked over

"What do you want?"

"I here you have got a hot date with James"

"Yeah your absolutely 100% correct"

"Well just say you can't go out with him and tell him my name, number and that I am available

Okay"

When Poppy got home she let out a big sigh "grace I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"you know how I have a date with James tomorrow night…well Montana, Maddie, Megan and I saw Ashley at the shops and she told me to stay way from him tomorrow and she told me to mention her name, number and that she was available tomorrow night." "The next day the again saw Ashley

"Move"

"Why yes my royal blond ass"

"Excuse me what did you just say"

"You heard me"

"Apologize NOW"

"I really don't like you"

*Simone flips Ashley the bird* "fluff off"

"Mwahahahahahah!"

"You little-"

Grace said in a worried voice"Hey lets no do anything we will regret okay"

"I hate you"

"Well baby you better get used to it because I anit gonna change"

"Why on earth would I do that… wait why do I care about that? Wait why we are even talking to you

"Well bye"

"you want my advice go out with him have fun and rub it in her face" that doesn't see right though grace."

"Don't worry Ashley has been after him for two and a half years.

Poppy was tossing and turning all night about her date tomorrow she wouldn't know what to do weather to listen to her new bff or listen to the queen bee of the school, and her ditzy followers.

Well I think I can make decisions for myself but if I go out with James tomorrow night Ashley will kill me and despise me.

That morning Poppy woke up feeling refreshed and excited

"Morning all"

"Morning so are you excited Poppy about your date with James"

"Eeeeek yes"

That afternoon Poppy had just got back from the computer room.

"Where has everyone gone grace?"

"Maddie's at her dance class, Montana, Megan have gone to study hall"

"Oh well I think I will need your help to get ready"

"Yay".

So grace helped Poppy get ready for her date and finally at 7:00pm James arrived holding flowers, not just any flowers Poppy's favorite flowers "roses oh my favorite how did you know…well that doesn't matter so where are we going".

James had taken Poppy to the movies and then to a really fancy upper class restaurant.

"Oh thanks for tonight"

"Your welcome"

Poppy was back way past curfew "Poppy"

Poppy turned around and to her amazement it was Montana. "Quickly get back before miss… "Ahhhh Poppy there you are you should be in your dorm yes Mrs. Kensington

**Dear mom I loved my date with James was fabulous he wants to go on another date with me. And Astro is doing just fine…speaking of which I have to feed him**

**Love you lots miss you heaps **

**Love Poppy**

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
